Dark Side
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Songfic. Setiap orang memiliki sisi gelap dalam hidupnya. Apakah dia siap untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai merupakan salah satu diantaranya? One-Shot. Complete. Rate M for gore. Cover not mine.


_Belakangan saia suka dengerin lagu __Kelly Clarkson yang judulny Dark Side. AWALNYa sih cuma sebagai pendamping hidup (?) selama membuat fic aja. Tapi lama-lama, sebuah ide terlintas, dan voila, jadilah fic ini. Well, selamat membaca. Semoga fic dengan cerita seperti ini belum pernah ada untuk pair AsuCaga. Rate M for gore._

_Gundam Seed Destiny milik Sunrise, sementara lagu Dark Side milik Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_There's a place that I know __  
__it's not pretty there and few have ever gone __  
__if I show it to you now __  
__will it make you run away __  
__Or will you stay_

Athrun melepas dasi hitam yang dipakainya, kemudian membuka dua kancing kemejanya dengan terburu-buru. Ia menatap ke arah tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia periksa. Kebanyakan mengenai pembunuhan sadis yang sedang membuat PLANT heboh. Dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan, sudah ada sembilan orang yang terbunuh. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lain, tidak ada pola dalam pembunuhan ini, semuanya acak. Mulai dari korban hingga lokasi tempat mayat ditemukan. Jika ada yang berhubungan, maka itu adalah kondisi tubuh korban yang sudah tidak utuh, dan jangan berharap untuk bisa menemukan potongan tubuhnya di tempat kejadian perkara, potongan tubuhnya bisa berada sepuluh kilo meter jauhnya dari tempat mayat ditemukan. Sudah banyak petugas yang mengundurkan diri dari kasus ini, mereka tidak sanggup melihat tubuh yang acak-acakan, yang bahkan rasanya tidak pantas lagi disebut sebagai tubuh.

Sebagai kepala divisi kriminal baru, tugas ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Banyak orang membicarakannya di belakang, mengungkapkan rasa kasihannya kepada pria berusia dua puluh tiga itu.

"_Belum ada setahun dia diangkat, sudah mendapat kasus macam ini. Kasihan sekali dia."_

"_Aku ragu si anak baru itu bisa menangkap pelakunya."_

"_Hah, dia bisa menjadi kepala divisi kriminal juga karena ayahnya."_

'**Braaak!'**

Athrun menggebrak meja kerjanya setelah mengingat kalimat-kalimat tidak menyenangkan tersebut. Diteguknya air dingin yang tersedia di mejanya sampai habis. Mata zamrudnya melirik sebuah figura, foto dirinya dengan seorang wanita dalam upacara pernikahan setahun silam. Pernikahan yang dinilai orang-orang terlalu cepat, mengingat baru dua tahun Athrun mengenal wanita itu. Ya, istrinya, Cagalli Yula Athha adalah orang baru di PLANT. Seluruh anggota keluarga tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat ketika dia masih kecil, dan dia tumbuh besar di ORB. Dua tahun silam, wanita berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk mencari kerja di PLANT, dan di sinilah Athrun bertemu dengannya ketika sedang menemani Lacus mencari apartemen untuk tempat tinggal barunya bersama Kira, sebab suaminya itu sedang dinas ke luar kota.

Awalnya Athrun tidak tertarik dengan Cagalli, Lacus yang lebih sering mengobrol dengan teman barunya itu. Namun ketika Athrun melihat mata Cagalli, warna _hazel _itu seolah menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam. Tapi tidak peduli sejauh apa kau masuk, tempat itu tidak berujung, begitu dalam, dan begitu kelam. Rasa penasaran yang membuat Athrun mendekati Cagalli, tetapi tidak butuh waktu lama hingga perasaan itu menghilang, dan berubah menjadi cinta. Wanita itu tomboy, selalu mengungkap apa yang dia pikirkan, berpegang teguh kepada pendiriannya, sedikit kasar, tetapi pemalu, ramah dan tegas, berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang Athrun kenal. Tetapi selalu ada sisi kehidupannya yang tidak terlihat, tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapa pun, bahkan oleh Athrun sendiri. Namun hal itu tidak menghentikan dia untuk meminang Cagalli.

Cagalli, tentunya, tidak langsung menerima lamaran tersebut. Dia menolak Athrun tiga kali, dan dia terus berkata bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk pria berambut _navy blue _itu. Namun Athrun tidak menyerah, dan terus meminta Cagalli untuk menerima lamarannya. Dan pada lamaran keempat, Cagalli akhirnya menerima Athrun. Saat itu terbesit dalam benaknya, apakah Cagalli menerimanya hanya karena kasihan? Memang dia tidak menjawab begitu, dia hanya berkata bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk Athrun. Tetapi mengapa? Setiap kali ditanya, Cagalli selalu mengelak. Dan setahun pernikahan mereka, hanya indah di awalnya saja, semakin lama Cagalli semakin menjauh, dan membuat jurang pemisah antara mereka. Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaan Athrun saja? Walau pun disebut 'jurang pemisah', hubungan mereka sebetulnya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, diamnya Cagalli setiap kali ditanya mengenai alasan mengenai penolakan tiga kalinya terhadap Athrun, dia akan langsung mengelak, atau pergi dan mendiamkan Athrun selama beberapa hari, seolah dia tidak mengenal pria yang hidup di bawah satu atap dengannya itu.

Apakah keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Cagalli salah? Tidak, dia tidak pernah salah. Dia tahu dan yakin istrinya mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati. Tapi ada sesuatu, dalam kehidupannya, yang memaksa dia untuk selalu menjauh dari orang-orang yang ingin memberikan kehangatan dan menunjukan rasa cinta kepadanya.

Tapi, apa? Apa alasan Cagalli?

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x_  
__Even if it hurts __  
__even if I try to push you out __  
__will you return? __  
__and remind me who I really am_

Suara pintu dibuka terdegar dari ruang depan, Cagalli yang tengah memotong sayuran langsung berlari terburu-buru karena terkejut, bahkan dia lupa kalau dia masih membawa pisau.

"Selamat datang, Athrun." ia menyapa dengan senyum ramah.

Wajah Athrun sedikit terkejut. "Cagalli! Kau sedang apa? Kenapa membawa pisau segala?"

"Eh?" Cagalli melihat tangannya. "AKH! Maaf, Athrun. Aku terburu-buru, jadi..." wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Athrun tersenyum lembut. Melihat wajahnya, mendegar suaranya sudah membuat rasa letih Athrun hilang seketika. "Aku pulang, Cagalli."

Dengan cepat Cagalli melepaskan jaket cokelat dari tubuh Athrun. "Bagaimana harimu?"

"Melelahkan," dia tertawa. "aku lebih suka mendengar bagaimana harimu sebagai pengacara nomor satu di PLANT."

Pipi Cagalli merona merah. "Ah, itu, biasa saja..." Cagalli berhasil membebaskan seorang terdakwa dari tuntutan hukuman mati, bukan klien Cagalli yang membunuh satu keluarga pemilik toko waralaba tempat kliennya bekerja. Tetapi anak si pemilik toko lah pelakunya. Kasus ini sempat menjadi perbincangan hangat. Tidak ada yang mau menerima kasusnya, kecuali Cagalli. Walau kolega-koleganya sudah mengatakan bahwa semua bukti mengarah kepadanya, Cagalli tidak menyerah, dan berhasil membuktikan bahwa kliennya tidak bersalah. Perjuangan Cagalli selama sebulan ini tidak sia-sia.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut itu biasa saja, Cagalli. Kau hebat." puji Athrun sambil tersenyum. "Orang-orang di kepolisian membicarakanmu, kau tahu."

"Terima kasih, Athrun." Cagalli hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat pujian bertubi-tubi dari sang suami.

"Bearti sekarang kau sudah bisa istirahat, istriku," Athrun mengecup lembut kening Cagalli. "Apa makan malam hari ini?"

"Karena aku tidak sempat belanja, jadi hanya ada sayur saja. Itu pun, sisa kemarin malam. Maaf..." pipi Cagalli memerah karena dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Athrun tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau yang memasak." bola mata Athrun menatap lurus ke manik mata Cagalli, kemudian menarik lengan istirnya hingga dia terjatuh dalam pelukan Athrun.

"At, Athrun..." kata Cagalli panik.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Cagalli?" tanya Athrun dengan nada frustasi. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang, tetapi dia harus tahu jawabannya. Dia ingin mendengar Cagalli mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja," Cagalli mengelus-elus punggung Athrun. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau, selalu menjauh dariku, Cagalli." balas Athrun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, mungkin karena kasus itu. Aku bahkan sampai harus bermalam di kantor..."

"Bukan. Bukan karena kasus itu." Athrun menggeleng. "Dari dulu, kau seperti memiliki duanimu sendiri, dan tidak boleh ada yang masuk ke sana."

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas. "Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kepadamu bukan, Athrun? Ada orang yang memiliki sisi gelap yang tidak ingin diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Dan aku juga seperti itu, Athrun."

"Apa kau tidak percaya kepadaku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya! Tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu terluka..."

Athrun hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa. "Baiklah, aku tidak mau memaksamu. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku akan siap mendengar jawaban itu. Apa pun jawabannya."

"Aku tahu, terima kasih, Athrun." Cagalli memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Athrun. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Baru beberapa langkah Cagalli berjalan, Athrun sudah menarik lengannya. Cagalli menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "A, Atrhun? Apa lagi?"

"Aku. Menginginkanmu. Sekarang..." kata Athrun dengan suara lirih.

"Ta, tapi aku sedang masak..."

Athrun tidak menggubris kalimat Cagalli. Diraihnya pisau dari tangan kanan Cagalli, lalu ia lempar ke belakang. Cagalli sempat protes namun protesnya tidak selesai karena Athrun sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Dan dengan perlahan Athrun mendorong tubuh Cagalli hingga terjatuh ke lantai tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

"Yang aku inginkan untuk makan malam adalah _dirimu_, Cagalli." bibir Athrun mulai menyerang leher jenjang Cagalli.

"Tapi aku tidak ada dalam 'menu' malam ini, Athrun!" Cagalli berusaha mendorong tubuh Athrun dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kalau begitu tinggal buat 'menu' baru, iya 'kan?" Athrun menyeringai.

Dan Cagalli hanya bisa menghela nafas, jika sudah begini. Dia tidak bisa lari lagi. Walau sebetulnya dia juga menginginkannya...

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Everybody's got a dark side __  
__do you love me? __  
__can you love mine?_

Athrun terbangun setelah cahaya matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya. Dengan gerakan linglung ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, sisi kasur itu kosong, tetapi masih berantakan. Itu artinya Cagalli juga baru bangun, mungkin ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan rumah sebelum semuanya rapih. Sosok yang dicari-cari masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa koran pagi. Cagalli yang memakai kimono warna putih sedikit terkejut melihat Athrun yang sudah bangun.

"Oh, pagi. Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak merasakan tangan hangatmu melingkar di pinggangku. Jadi aku terbangun." jawab Athrun memberikan seringai.

"Dasar suami mesum!" Cagalli melempar koran di tangannya. "Nampaknya si pembunuh berdarah dingin itu kembali beraksi. Coba baca halaman pertama."

Athrun melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Cagalli, dan terkejut bukan main saat melihat berita utama di koran nasional tersebut.

_Seorang wanita tua ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di dalam rumahnya. Tubuhnya terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian, dan tersebar di seluruh ruangan rumah. Diperkirakan wanita ini adalah korban si pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedang mengancam PLANT belakangan ini._

"DIA!" teriak Athrun sambil meremas koran tersebut. Nafasnya naik turun tidak karuan.

"Lebih baik kau segera ke kantor, Athrun. Aku akan segera menyiapkan sarapan."

"Ya, kau benar." Athrun langsung memakai kimono yang terdapat di atas kasur dan loncat dari tempat tidur, dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepada Cagalli. "Maaf, aku harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Cagalli menyentuh pundak Athrun. "Cepat sana mandi."

Setelah terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Cagalli menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa hangat.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Begitu tiba di kantor, kondisi sudah sangat kacau di sana. Telepon tidak hentinya berdering, telepon seluler para polisi juga ikut berbunyi. Athrun memasuki ruangannya dengan wajah khawatir, dan kekhawatirannya semakin memuncak ketika melihat sosok ayahnya duduk di kursinya.

"Kau belum berhasil menangkapnya juga, Athrun?" tanya Patrick Zala tanpa basa-basi.

Athrun memberi hormat kepada ayahnya. Walau pun mereka keluarga, Athrun tidak mendapat perlakuan khusus, dan dia memang tidak menginginkan itu. "Belum, komandan. Saya..."

"Apa susahnya menangkap pembunuh itu?!" Patrick menggebrak meja. "Mungkin karena kau menikahi wanita yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu kau menjadi lelet seperti ini!"

Gigi putih Athrun beradu, tangannya terkepal erat. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak membahasa kehidupan pribadi ketika sedang bekerja!" Athrun berteriak. "Tetapi kenapa kau yang melakukannya sekarang, ayah?!"

"Karena aku kecewa." jawab Patrick sedih. "Padahal kau sangat cocok dengan Lacus, lantas mengapa...?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencintai Lacus, ayah. Dan Lacus sudah menikah dengan Kira!"

"Ya, seandainya saja kau melamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum pria itu."

"Ayah, hentikan!" teriak Athrun dengan keras. "Aku akan menangkap pembunuh ini, bagaimana pun caranya. Dan aku mohon, berhenti menjelek-jelekan Cagalli dan Kira."

Patrick berdiri, dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Athrun. "Kalau kau tidak berhasil menangkap pembunuh ini dalam waktu sebulan, aku akan memecatmu, dan akan aku pastikan istri tercintamu tidak akan mendapat klien lagi."

Suara pintu dibanting menggema di dalam ruangan Athrun. Dengan kesal pria itu membanting map berisi laporan mengenai kasus terbaru ke lantai.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Malam ini Athrun memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah toko daging untuk membeli beberapa bahan untuk membuat Sukiyaki. Keberhasilan Cagalli harus dirayakan, walau sudah telat. Bulan sedang purnama di atas sana, angin malam berhembus kencang, dinginnya seolah mampu menembus hingga ke tulang. Athrun merapatkan jaketnya. Langkah kaki Athrun terhenti ketika ia tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan yang gelap, dia menoleh, dan sempat melihat sosok seseorang atau sesuatu bergerak dengan cepat. Dengan sigap Athrun segera mengejar sosok tersebut.

Larinya sangat cepat, Athrun sampai kehabisan nafas. Tetapi begitu pula dengan sosok yang dikejarnya. Dia masuk ke sebuah konstruksi bangunan yang terbuat dari baja, pembangunan gedung ini tengah dihentikan karena sengketa lahan.

Athrun mengeluarkan pistolnya, dan dengan perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam. Dia nyaris muntah ketika melihat tumpukan mayat serta bau amis darah. Dengan mulut tertutup tangan Athrun berjalan mendekati tumpukan tubuh tidak bernyawa itu. Dia kenal salah satu korbannya, dia gelandangan yang biasanya tidur di taman dekat kantornya.

"Apa mereka semua gelandangan?" tanya Athrun kepada diri sendiri. Ia pun kembali melangkah. Dia sempat terkejut karena menginjak sesuatu, yang setelah berhasil ia lihat berkat cahaya bulan ternyata sebuah usus yang penuh dengan darah. Tubuhnya menengang. Padahal dia sudah sering melihat ini semua, tetapi kenapa sekarang rasanya berbeda? Kenapa rasa takutnya menjadi berlipat ganda? Apa karena dia sendiri?

Athrun menelan ludah berkali-kali, ketika ingin mengambil telepon genggamnya, sebuah suara yang tidak jelas apa itu terdengar dari ujung sana. Ia pun kembali berjalan dan selalu mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya melalui ujung matanya. Bagian ujung lantai dasar konstruksi gedung ini berupa ruang lapang yang dikelilingi oleh tumpukan baja serta bahan material lainnya. Cahaya rembulan merupakan satu-satunya penerangan di sini.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari sisi yang tidak terkena cahaya rembulan, Athrun mengarahkan pistolnya ke sana. Jantungnya yang sedang berdetak cepat seperti berhenti mendadak ketika sosok tersebut keluar dari kegelapan. Wajah putihnya yang pucat dipenuhi darah, seringai mengerikan terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Dan sorot mata itu, sorot mata yang indah tetapi kosong dan pucat, iris mata berwarna _hazel _yang selalu berhasil menghipnotis Athrun.

"Cagalli..." Athrun membeku. Mengucapkan nama wanita itu terasa seperti sebuah hukuman mati baginya. Tangannya menjadi dingin, tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Ah, nampaknya kau sudah tahu rahasia kecilku sekarang," katanya dengan dingin. Suaranya sama, hanya saja dingin, tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun di sana. "Nah, kau sudah puas 'kan sekarang? Inilah jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu."

"Ap, apa maksudmu, Cagalli?"

Cagalli mendekat. "Apa maksudku? Tentu saja..." tiba-tiba dia berhenti bicara, sedetik kemudian dia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Athrun yang ingin berlari menghampirinya terhenti karena kakinya tersandung sebuah kepala dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat tersiksa.

"Jangan, jangan mendekat..." suara Cagalli terdengar bergetar. "Aku mohon, menjauh, Athrun. Atau dia, dia akan... Dia akan membunuhmu..." Cagalli memeluk erat tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Siapa? Siapa yang kau maksud, Cagalli? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Athrun bertanya dengan nada khawatir serta bingung disaat yang bersamaan.

Dengan sempoyongan Cagalli berdiri. "Maafkan aku, Athrun..." Cagalli berlari meninggalkan Athrun yang masih terbengong-bengong.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Don't run away __  
__just promise me you will stay __  
__promise me you will stay_

Matahari pagi tetap menjalankan tugasnya untuk terbit dari ufuk timur, tidak peduli segelap apa pun malam sebelumnya. Seorang pria berambut _navy blue _menatap lurus ke arah jendela tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, tatapannya hampa, wajahnya tanpa emosi. Untungnya jantung dalam tubuhnya masih berdetak, meski sangat pelan. Dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat malam itu. Sosok wanita yang sangat ia cintai, berdiri di hadapannya, berlumuran darah, menyeringai lebar, tumpukan mayat dimana-mana.

Benarkah itu Cagalli? Atau itu hanya orang yang mirip dengan Cagalli? Lantas kemana Cagalli sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak ada di rumah? Telepon genggamnya tidak diangkat meski sudah ditelepon berkali-kali, dan dia tidak meninggalkan pesan seperti biasanya jika dia tidak akan pulang ke rumah.

Dari depan terdengar suara pintu terbuka, namun Athrun terlalu lemah untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.

"ATHRUN!" pekik seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Lacus. Dia baru tahu itu ketika wajah Lacus berada di depan wajahnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Baik Cagalli atau kau idak mengangkat telepon. Dan pihak kantor kalian bertanya mengenai keberadaan kalian!"

Athrun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tatapan kosongnya terus terarah ke matahari yang sudah muncul di langit pagi.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Lacus hati-hati.

Kepala pria itu terangkat sedikit, dan melihat manik mata berwarna biru langit yang pucat, tetapi masih lebih pucat sorot mata Athrun. Tangis pun pecah. Athrun menangis, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Lacus langsung memeluk Athrun, tetapi hal itu malah membuat tangis sahabatnya semakin kencang.

"Athrun, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lacus degan nada prihatin.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, membuat si penanya memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga dia siap untuk menjawab. Pelukan mereka semakin erat, Lacus bisa merasakan tangan gemetar Athrun melingkar di punggungnya. Hatinya terluka, baru kali ini dia melihat Athrun menangis. Dia ingin menolongnya, tetapi tidak mengerti ujung pangkal masalahnya. Jadi sekarang yang bisa dilakukan Lacus hanya menunggu. Tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk mendapatkan penjelasan dari semua ini.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala saat Athrun dan Lacus duduk di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur. Tidak ada suara apa-apa, bahkan tarikan nafas sekali pun.

"Apa kau... Apa kau yakin, kalau yang kau lihat itu adalah..." Lacus menelan ludah. "Cagalli?"

"Aku, aku tidak tahu..." balas Athrun lirih. "Tapi aku berharap, itu bukan dia."

"Lalu sekarang dimana Cagalli?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Ketika aku tiba di rumah malam itu, dia sudah tidak ada. Tetapi barang-barangnya masih ada." Athrun mengusap wajah pucatnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi mana yang kenyataan, mana yang ilusi..."

"Apa kau sudah mencoba untuk mencari Cagalli?"

Athrun menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dengan lemah. "Aku tidak tahu harus ke mana."

"Bagaimana jika kau pergi ke pulau tempat kalian berbulan madu?" Lacus terdiam sejenak. "Sebentar, itu ide yang tidak masuk akal. Aku rasa dia kembali ke Orb."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu alamat rumahnya di Orb." ucap Athrun parau. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Betapa sedikitnya hal yang dia ketahui mengenai Cagalli. Dan selama ini dia berpikir bahwa dia sudah mengenal Cagalli luar dalam. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Mungkin, kau harus mencoba untuk pergi ke pemakaman umum, Athrun." kata Lacus lirih.

"Untuk apa Cagalli ke sana?"

"Hari ini, peringatan kematian kedua orang tuanya. Apa kau lupa?"

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Please remind me who I really am_

Athrun tidak tahu apakah Cagalli akan muncul ke pemakaman seperti yang diperkirakan Lacus, tetapi dia tetap memutuskan untuk pergi ke Orb. Cahaya matahari siang seolah membutakan mata Athrun yang selama tiga hari ini mengurung diri dalam unit apartemennya. Perjalanan dari PLANT ke Orb hanya memakan waktu sekitar satu jam perjalanan jika menggunakan pesawat terbang. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Athrun segera mencari taksi untuk pergi ke pemakaman.

"Maaf, bisa tunggu sebentar? Saya tidak akan lama." Athrun berpesan kepada supir taksi untuk menunggunya.

Manik zamrudnya membesar ketika melihat sosok yang mirip dengan Cagalli berdiri di areal pemakaman. Tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Athrun segera berlari masuk sambil meneriakan nama Cagalli. Dan benar saja, sosok itu menoleh sebelum akhirnya berlari.

"Cagalli, tunggu! Berhenti!"

"Aku mohon, menjauh, Athrun!" teriaknya sambil terus berlari hingga tiba di ujung pemakaman. Cagalli memutar tubuhnya. Air mata berlinang di kelopak matanya. "Aku mohon, pergi... Aku tidak... Aku tidak mau melukaimu..."

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Cagalli." ujar Athrun dengan nafas pendek karena kelelahan mengejar Cagalli. "Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa."

Dengan sesenggukan Cagalli menjawab. "Aku, ada seseorang yang berusaha mengendalikan tubuhku, Athrun! Aku, dia, aku tahu siapa dia! Dia, namanya Hibiki... Aku yang satunya lagi. Tidak, dia adalah dia... Hibiki..."

Athrun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa terdiam.

"Dia baik kepadaku, selalu menolongku jika aku diganggu. Tetapi suatu hari, dia pernah membuat salah satu temanku lumpuh. Aku, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya! Tapi kemudian, orang tuaku memarahiku habis-habisan, aku...dipukuli...aku marah. Padahal yang melakukan itu semua adalah Hibiki, kenapa aku yang dihukum? Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi..." Cagalli terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya, ia menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Mereka mati. Dan aku, aku memegang pisau. Tapi aku, aku tidak ingat apa-apa...aku..."

"Cagalli..."

"Aku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan Hibiki. Aku takut, suatu saat nanti dia akan menyakiti orang lain." Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya. "Orang yang aku cintai..."

Athrun berjalan mendekat. Tidak peduli batu atau dedauan kering yang berterbangan ke arahnya, dia terus berjalan mendekati Cagalli. Dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau adalah Cagalli Yula Athha, bukan Hibiki. Kau adalah wanita yang aku cintai, yang membuat janji sehidup semati denganku setahun silam. Wanita yang ingin aku lindungi dengan segenap jiwa ragaku." Athrun melepaskannya pelukannya, menatap tepat ke manik mata Cagalli. "Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli. Dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Selalu."

"Athrun..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Sudah lebih dari satu jam semenjak penumpang tadi masuk ke dalam pemakaman. Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai pergi selama ini? Si supir taksi terus menggerutu sambil mencukur kumisnya. Selesai mencukur, dia pergi untuk menyusul si penumpang.

"Sial, semoga saja pria itu tidak kabur!" gumam si supir bertubuh tambun. "Tapi, memangnya dia sedang apa sih lama-lama di tempat macam ini? Jangan bilang kalau dia..."

Hawa dingin pemakaman langsung menyambutnya, membuat tubuhnya yang sudah menggigil karena berada di pemakaman semakin menggigil. Dan hal berikutnya yang dia lihat benar-benar membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

Penumpangnya masih ada di pemakaman. Tidak bernyawa. Sebuah pisau tertancap tepat di jantungnya.

"WUAAAAA!" teriak si supir sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mencari telepon umum dan segera menelepon pihak berwajib.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Dan kami baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa yang tewas di pemakaman umum Orb adalah benar Athrun Zala. Ketua divisi kriminal ini ditemukan tewas pada pukul tiga sore waktu setempat..."

Terdengar suara cangkir terjatuh, membuat seluruh pelanggan restoran menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Seorang wanita berambut _pink _terlihat sangat terkejut, mulutnya terbuka lebar, tubuhnya bergetar. "Athrun... Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Athruuuuuun!"

Sedetik kemudian para pelayan restoran berusaha menenangkan tamu tersebut. Sementara itu di salah satu sudut restoran, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang mengenakan topi jenis _Gatsby_ warna cokelat tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding restoran. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

"Sudah aku katakan kepadamu, Cagalli. Kau itu terlalu lemah." ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

_Ok, mungkin banyak yang kecewa dengan endingny, saia juga sebetulny kecewa *loh, terus kenapa dibikin?*.Tapi entah kenapa, saia rasa ini adalah ending yang cocok untuk fic one-shot ini. Selain karena saia juga ingin membuat fic dengan ending yang belum pernah saia buat...  
_

_Yang dialami sama Cagalli dalam fic ini disebut Schizophrenia. Ide untuk membuatny seperti itu karena Cagalli punya nama lahir, yaitu Hibiki. Heck, kenapa gak saia jadiin nama untuk pribadi Cagalli yang lain? Dan karena saia memang sedang menaruh minat ke hal-hal yang berbau Schizophrenia dan sejenisny...  
_

_Dan untuk topi yang digunakan itu, saia gak tau apa namany. Tapi setelah saia lihat, rasany topi yang digunakan Cagalli waktu di episode awal Gundam Seed bentukny rada mirip topi gatsby, topi yang biasa dipakai sama pemain golf. Tapi kalau ternyata salah, tolong dikoreksi. Soalny saia bener-bener gak paham soal topi.  
_

_Sebetulny saia mau bikin fic lain, bukan yang seperti ini, tapi berhubung dalam fic itu akan bertebaran lemon dimana-mana, dan saia gak sanggup untuk bikin fic yang ada lemon Q_Q, jadi saia bikin fic dengan gore dimana-mana. Kira-kira, ini fic cocokny masuk genre apa yah? Saia bingung sendiri jadiny...  
_


End file.
